Mentira
by elianna.cullen
Summary: From Prada to Nada. One Shot. Porque al ver la mirada de la joven frente a él, Edward supo que no podía continuar la mentira, ella se merecía la verdad. Edward/Lucy.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la película **_From Prada to Nada_**, la trama es un momento perdido de la misma que a mí se me ocurrió recrear.**

**Gente, en serio, si no han visto esta película, ¡¿a qué esperan? Les prometo que se reirán un rato.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mentira<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¡Edward!<p>

La voz de Lucy al entrar a su departamento sacó al joven abogado de sus ensoñaciones. Como siempre, en vez de estar concentrado en las declaraciones del caso que tenía frente a sí, se encontraba pensando en Nora, esa muchachita que desde meses atrás se había apoderado de su mente… y de su corazón.

-¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? –lo llamó insistentemente la mejor amiga de su hermana, su prometida. Escuchó claramente que se acercaba a las escaleras-. Quiero enseñarte el nuevo sofá que compré en el centro comercial para nuestra casa.

"_Nuestra casa"_, pensó Edward con un estremecimiento. Si se permitía ser sincero, él no se imaginaba casado con esa joven. Era una linda mujer y le constaba que era agradable, inteligente, y con un buen sentido del humor –a pesar de estar casi siempre expuesta a la no muy grata influencia de su hermana-, sin embargo, no era _ella_.

No, él la quería a ella, a Nora. La quería vestida de blanco, avanzando frente a él por el pasillo de una iglesia atiborrada de gente y flores multicolores. La quería a ella, comprando los muebles para su hogar, acomodándolos, dándole el toque hogareño a una vivienda… La quería a ella, a Nora, sentada en su oficina, ayudando a sus compatriotas mexicanos cuando los despiadados empresarios americanos quisieran aprovecharse de ellos.

Sí, definitivamente quería los labios de ella, la sonrisa de ella, el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. _"Maldita sea"_, pensó. _"Quiero a Nora. La amo"._

-¿Edward? –la preocupada voz de Lucy lo llamó desde la puerta, donde ella se encontraba recostada, observándolo con la frente arrugada-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te estuve llamando desde que llegué, ¿no me escuchabas?

El joven abogado se aclaró la garganta y dejó los documentos –de los cuales apenas si había leído dos palabras- sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie para saludar a su _prometida_.

-Sí, lo siento Lucy. Estas declaraciones me absorben demasiado –intentó disculparse, acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla.

Ella se le quedó viendo por un instante, y respiró profundo. Edward alcanzó a ver una lágrima asomando en la comisura de su ojo.

-Tú no me quieres –le dijo, pero lejos de utilizar un tono de acusación, era la simple constatación de un hecho-. ¿Me equivoco?

Edward se le quedó viendo. Por un momento pensó en seguir fingiendo y mentirle una vez más para engañarla. ¿Qué más daba? Lucy lo quería, él lo sabía, y pues él… algún día podría aprender a quererla.

Pero al verla a los ojos, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, de adentrarse en su mirada y en su alma, supo que ella ya lo sabía, y que no tenía sentido mentir. Lucy se merecía la verdad.

-No, no te equivocas –negó suavemente, bajando el rostro, apenado consigo mismo.

Escuchó un sollozo reprimido, y levantó la mirada para ver que Lucy luchaba para evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras salieran a flote. Muy tarde, él ya las había visto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que me casara contigo, Edward?

Meditó su respuesta antes de hablar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué lastimar a una inocente por la indecisión de Nora y su coraje por la herida de su ego? ¿Por qué había accedido a caer en el clarísimo juego de su hermana?

Las razones eran por completo egoístas, y preferiría mil veces cortarse la lengua que decirlas… Pero ella lo merecía.

Respiró hondo, y se sentó en el escritorio, evitando la triste mirada de la joven frente a él.

-Yo… Te debo una disculpa, Lucy. Sé que te lastimé… -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro-. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo para hacer feliz a mi hermana, a ti y a mí. Pensé que podría ser feliz a tu lado, poder llegar a quererte… Pero no pude, y sé que te herí. Lo siento mucho.

Levantó un segundo la mirada, para observar a la pobre joven a quien le había roto el corazón. Ella luchaba contra los sollozos, pero al final éstos habían prevalecido, y la hacían temblar, mientras las lágrimas viajaban a velocidad constante por sus mejillas, goteando por su mentón.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad? ¿Aún sigues enamorado de la hermana de Gabe?

¿Tan obvio era? Edward quiso de darse de golpes contra la pared. Una risa para nada alegre rompió el silencio, y asintió, un poco avergonzado no tanto de sus sentimientos, sino por haber sido tan estúpido que hasta Lucy lo notó antes de que él lo aceptara para sí mismo.

-Así es, Lucy. Siento decirlo pero la amo, aunque tal vez ella me deteste por haberla herido también.

Lucy se acercó a él, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa color marfil, y con una triste sonrisa, llena de dolor, lo tomó de las manos.

-Ella te ama, Edward, lo sé. Tú deberías ir con ella y arreglar las cosas.

-Pero, tú y yo estamos comprometidos…

-Ya no –con cuidado, Lucy soltó las manos de Edward y se quitó el bellísimo anillo de oro blanco, con un solitario diamante incrustado en un sencillo pero elegante diseño de minúsculas hojas que decoraban el aro, y lo depositó en una de las palmas de él, cerrándole la mano en torno a la joya-. Ve con ella.

Edward no pudo más. La abrazó, dejando que la joven llorara en su pecho, y después, la besó en la frente, secándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Lo siento, Lucy… Pero gracias. Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que sí sea digno de ti y que te ame verdaderamente, como tú lo mereces.

Lucy no pudo contestar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, así que sólo se limitó a asentir, y salió del estudio de Edward. Al bajar las escaleras recogió su bolso y se fue del departamento, con una gran pena por el dolor de su corazón roto, pero con la certeza de que había hecho lo mejor para ambos.

Algún día, esperaba, las palabras de Edward se harían realidad. Por mientras, sinceramente le deseaba lo mejor con Nora. De verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Un saludo, y sigan disfrutando el fin de semana.<strong>

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
